Mini Cullen aventure
by Loulou petit chef
Summary: Non, je ne me suis pas trompée dans le titre...Bref, les Cullens sont petits, ou en tout cas ne se connaissent pas.modification:Finalement je ne mets pas QUE les Cullen, mais tout les personnages  prendre ça dans le sens où je ne me met pas de limite .
1. Chapter 1

_Alors, tout d__'__abord je tiens __à__ préciser que ma b__ê__ta a beaucoup de travail alors je ne la dérange pas. __Elles ne sont pas toutes dr__ô__les (les histoires) mais je fais du mieux que je peux.__Ah oui et je ne me suis __**pas**__ trompé dans le titre __**« **__**Mini Cullen aventure**__** »**__ce n__'__est pas __**vraiment **__la suite de __**« **__**Mini aventure Cullen**__** »**__ car les Cullen ne sont pas ensembles. Ils sont petits, dans le cas d__'__Emmett il va rencontrer Rosalie mais c__'__est exceptionnel. __J__'__ai intégré Jake parce que je pense qu__'__il a sa place dans cette fic. _

_Bonne lecture__!_

« Le petit canard pleurait car il ne retrouvais plus sa famille… »

-Maman ?

-Oui ma Bella ?

-Pourquoi le petit canard il ne lit pas cette histoire ?

-…

-Comme ça il ne serait pas le seul à être tout seul.

[…]

-Papa ?

-Oui Jasper ?

-Tu m'emmènes quelque part ?

-Je veux bien t'emmené au musée de la guerre de sécession.

-Oh oui, ça me ferais très plaisir ! Surtout que plus tard je serais astronaute ! **(Ndla : le truc qui à rien à voir ^^)**

[…]

-Jacob ?

-Oui papa ?

-Tu as touché aux petits pains que tes sœurs ont préparés ?

-Non !Je n'ai pas touché à ça ! [Sors un petit pain de sa poche et le brandit] Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ais rien fait !

[…]

-Mademoiselle Rosalie, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais point Mary, peut-être puis-je jouer à Barbie et Ken version années 30…

-Oh, ou pourquoi pas à la poupée, ce n'est pas raisonnable de jouer avec ces jouets en plastique…Ils sont dangereux.

-Mmmh…PAPA !

-_Oui ?_

-Renvoie cette jeune fille, elle m'a contredit.

-_Rosalie ma chérie, c'est la 4° que tu renvoies depuis que ta mère est en voyage en France._

-Oui, mais elle m'a gravement offensée.

[…]

-Grand frère Emmett que fais-tu ?

-Je vais à la montagne, t'inquiètes-pas Thomas, je vais revenir p.

-Oui, mais fait attention à toi.

[Mais c'est cette journée-là qu'Emmett rencontra Rosalie…Il ne revint jamais…]

[…]

-Edward ? Edward, où te caches-tu ?

-Bou !

-AAAAH ! Edward tu m'as fais peur, tu as l'étoffe d'un vampire^^.

-Maman, je suis le futur dracu-pianiste.

[…]

-Non, Alice. Tu ne vois pas l'avenir !

-Maman, je sais tout à l'avance ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai eu un 20/20 en littérature ? C'est tellement ennuyeux…

-…

[…]

-Prêt Carlisle ? Je suis si fier de toi mon fils.

-Euh...Si je dis nan ça-

-Bien, allons-y. Vampire nous voilà !

-…change quelque chose…

[…]

-Esmée, que fais-tu.

-Je te parle et je dessine le plan de ma future maison.

-Elle est bien trop grande, tu ne réussiras jamais à la construire, ce serait trop cher !

[Pourtant Esmée vit dans cette maison, à Forks]

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus, elles ne sont pas toutes drôles mais c'est comme ça quand je me force._

_Allé, une petite review (c'est affolant tout les gens qui viennent et qui ne laisse aucune trace de leur passage !)_

_Milles bises,_

_Loulou Petit Chef_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors là, j'ai mis des personnages ne faisant pas partie des Cullen…_

_Voilà, merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte ou en favoris._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Merci à ma bêta de m'avoir aidée ^^. _

_(NdlB : De rien, avec plaisir ) )_

_Charlie 6 ans._

« Papa, plus tard je serais policier !

- Mais oui mon fils, mais oui…Mais d'abord tiens ce pistolet en plastique dans le bon sens. Charlie pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- MECHANT ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Leah 12 ans et demi, Seth 9 ans._

« LEAH !

- Oui Seth ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime très fort…

- Euh…oui…

- Bon, c'est déjà ça, tu sais aussi que tu es ma grande sœur préférée… **(Ndla : je crois qu'il n'a qu'elle…)**

- Euh…si tu le dis…

- Alors je peux te demander un truc ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi, malgré tout ça…Ne te méprends pas je t'aime comme tu es.

- Bon accouche p'tit frère, j'ai un rendez-vous moi.

- Pourquoi t'es moche ?

- Grrrr… »

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Du côté de Seth après qu'il ait demandé à sa sœur._

« Maman, c'est grave ?

- Mais non mon chéri, c'est juste quelques os de cassés. Rien de grave.

- Ouff, j'ai eu de la chance alors. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Du côté de Leah après la question._

« Tu vas me punir papa ?

- Mais non ma chérie, juste te priver de sortie à vie et l'interdiction d'approcher ton frère à moins d'un mètre.

- Si ce n'est que ça… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Aro 9 ans, Marcus 12 ans, Caius 5 ans._

« Caius, arrête donc d'embêter tes frères.

- Je ne les embête pas ! On joue au papa et à la maman qui est partie.

- Et qui joue qui ?

- Marcus est la maman qui est partie, moi je suis l'enfant rebelle, et Aro le papa qui va subir toutes les âneries de l'enfant.

- Oooh… Et pourquoi la maman est partie ?

- Parce qu'elle a déjà subit les âneries de l'enfant… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_À __l'école, ils ont entre 9 et 10 ans_

« Regardez c'est Jane et Alec…

- Ils sont vraiment bizarre…

- Oui… »

_Dans le bureau du directeur_

« Madame je vous ai convoqué car Jane et Alec ont eu recours à la violence.

- Mes enfants sont des hippies nés, ils n'auraient jamais eu recours à la violence.

- Pff…Monsieur, Jane et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que si un ou deux coups de poing dans le nez, une dizaine de dents cassées, quelques os brisés…etc. c'est de la violence, alorsvous ne savez pas ce que veut dire ce mot. »

**ATTENTION : La violence est quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, y avoir recours de la sorte peu vous mettre dans des situations délicates, mais vous l'auriez mérité. Utiliser la violence c'est mal, la combattre c'est bien. La violence dans les écoles est de plus en plus fréquente, certains jeunes meurent sous des coups de couteau, par des brûlures ou autre (voyez-vous-même jusqu'où cela peut aller !). L'extrait ci-dessus est ironique, ne pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. Merci.**

**Loulou petit chef**

_Voilà…c'est tout…bon je fais de mon mieux._

_Je sors totalement du contexte Cullen mais ils sont tous jeunes._

_Bon...Bah…review ?_

_Milles trois cents bisous_

_Loulou petit chef_


	3. Message échantillon

_Wow_…WOW… WOW !

Mon dieu !

Ca doit faire 2 ans et demi que je n'ai pas ramené mon popotin par ici.

Si je reviens c'est parce que j'ai eu des reviews , des ajouts en favoris, des follows (pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour raviver ma mémoire de vieux crouton desséché [autodérision quand tu nous tiens]).

Je posterais ce message sur chacune de mes petites histoires.

Tout d'abord je vais vous donnez de mes nouvelles. _Oui j'aime parler de moi et alors ? _:blague :

Eh bien ça me fait quoi maintenant…presque 15 ans (et oui petite jeunette malgré ce que je vous ai dit précédemment). Je continue a écrire :of course : mais plus trop de fic. On va dire que je suis « passé à autre chose » un peu plus évolué etc. _Se la pète celle là !_ Toutefois j'ai bien aimé relire mes petites créations (qui hantent toujours les fichiers de mon ordinateur !). Alors je me demande si je ne vais pas m'y remettre. Surtout les petites scènes qui sont sensées être drôles (elles le sont ! pour la plupart…).

Bref.

Si je suis ici c'est aussi car, après quelques années d'idées foisonnantes dont je ne vous ferais pas part parce que ce sont mes petits bébés et que je ne les montre qu'a certaines fans/amies. Eh bien après les sept vaches grasses viennent les sept vaches maigres…sauf que là y en a que trois. _Autrement dit je ne peux plus écrire (tout de suite plus simple comme ça !)_. En ce moment je suis dans une phase de que j'aime appelé la « phase de réhabilitation » puisque je peux -enfin !- réécrire quelques petits trucs depuis une semaine ou deux mais que , très honnêtement, c'est un peu de la bouse de vache écrasée et montée en blanc en neige a leur écrasé et… bref.

Je vous remercie d'avoir mis des reviews (Galswinthe j'ai remarqué que tu avais remarqué que je ne finissais jamais ce que j'entreprenais !) .

Vous avez tous été très importants pour moi à une « époque » (parce que n'oublions pas que c'était il a presque trois ans seulement) où j'avais besoin d'attention, j'avais besoin d'être particulière.

Maintenant moins, mais mes personnages eux, le sont toujours.

En clair, je vais essayer de m'y remettre et, peut-être, de poster une nouvelle fic (et oui encore une qui sera surement mise en pause !) . J'ai eu pas mal de messages qui me disaient que ça serait bien que je finisse, mais vous savez, les chapitres sont dans mon ordinateur. Ils ne me plaisent pas, c'est tout. Certains sont inachevés… [même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, comment voulez-vous reprendre lorsque le dernier mot est « ah » ?! je me rappel avoir eu une idée de génie mais…] .

Voilà (j'allais écrire « vodka »…). Aller je vous mets un échantillon de ce que je fais maintenant, en fait 2. Une fic et une histoire normale.

On se retrouve en bas.

Loulou. (dont la taille est bloquée à un mètre cinquante !)

* * *

**Fic**

Rosalie

_« Un jour Jasper et moi jouions dans un champ de blé, ce qui est monnaie courante au Texas, je me souviens que l'on riait car nos cheveux avaient la même couleur que le blé._

_Nous avions huit ans et j'avais déjà rendez-vous avec mon amoureux du moment._

_Jasper avait insisté pour m'accompagner, il avait peur que je me blesse._

_Je me souviens que la récolte allait être particulièrement bonne cette année là, il y avait du blé à foison et les plans étaient si grands par rapport à notre taille que nous nous croyions dans la jungle._

_Lorsque je vu Royce, je lâchais immédiatement la main de Jasper, je crois que j'avais honte de tenir la main de mon frère et que j'avais peur de ce que Royce penserait._

_Je m'éloignais donc de mon frère, le laissant en plan pendant que j'allais embrasser mon prince._

_Je ne sais combien de temps nous nous sommes dis des mots d'amours mais lorsque je me suis retournée, Jasper avait disparu._

_Je m'étais dis qu'il avait du aller voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un alors je ne m'étais pas inquiété…_

_En réalité, je pense que j'étais juste égoïste et m'étais dis que mon frère passait après ma relation avec Royce._

_Si seulement je n'avais pas été si stupide…_

_Mon Jasper serait peut-être toujours avec moi…_

_Une fois que j'eu finis de faire des mamours à Royce, je partis à la recherche de mon frère._

_Mais malheureusement nous étions vraiment petits par rapport au blé et de plus nos cheveux étaient de la couleur de la céréale._

_Impossible pour moi de le retrouver._

_Je suis rentré chez moi, pensant qu'il y serait peut-être._

_Il n'y était pas…_

_Le 9 août 2003, mon frère jumeau Jasper Hale fut enlevé._

_Mes parents ameutèrent la police, les médias, les pompiers… Ils firent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retrouver mon frère._

_Moi, je restais feutré dans mon coin et je pleurais. Il me manquait une des deux moitiés de mon âme, il me la manque toujours. _

_Mon Jasper._

_Mon frère._

_Mon meilleur ami._

_Mon confident._

_Mon garde du corps._

_Mon doudou._

_Mon petit blondinet._

_Mon second papa._

_Ma bouée de secours._

_Mon protecteur._

_Mon médecin improvisé._

_Mon pilier._

_Jasper est celui dont j'avais et dont j'ai toujours besoin._

_Il est mon tout, c'est lui qui façonne mon âme, qui défini qui je suis, encore aujourd'hui._

_Même s'il n'est plus avec moi, je fais tout en fonction de lui._

_Même si nous avons déménagé loin du Texas, même si nous avons erré de villes en villes avant de nous poser ici, j'espère toujours qu'il revienne à la maison._

_Je pense comme lui, je me demande ce qu'il aimerait que je fasse, je me réfère à lui lorsque j'argumente mes propos…_

_Tous les soirs, je prie pour le revoir._

_Car il n'est pas mort, je le sais, je le sens._

_Mon père aussi le sait mais il préfère se dire que c'est fini, pour ne plus être déçu._

_La seule chose qui pourrait me rassurer serait de savoir qu'il va bien._

_Heureusement, il y a Emmett… Mon gros nounours._

_Je l'aime._

_Pas de la même manière dont j'aime Jasper mais je l'aime tout autant. »_

« Excuse-moi de t'interrompre Rosalie mais j'ai d'autres patients qui attendent, je te reverrais dans quelques semaines. Tien-tu toujours un journal intime ? » Me dit Mme. Belle, ma psychologue.

« Oui je l'ai toujours » acquiesçai-je. « Je vais vous laisser, bonne fin de journée » je lui serrais la main et partis en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le « Peut-être que la rentrée et la rencontre de nouvelle personne te feras te sentir mieux ma belle. »

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, chose rare à Forks.

Je passais donc par la plage de la Push et vis Emmett rire avec les gars du garage.

Je luis fis un signe de la main en me forçant à sourire et continua mon chemin.

Il comprenait que je ne voulais pas parler, ni faire autre chose, lorsque je sortais de chez Mme. Belle.

Je tournais au coin de ma rue pour atteindre ma maison.

Mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, je me dirigeais donc directement vers le jardin avec un magazine pris dans l'entrée.

Demain, c'est la rentrée des classes.

J'espère que je serais dans la classe d'Edward, le petit frère d'Emmett, d'Alice, sa sœur et de Bella, la copine d'Edward mais aussi ma meilleure amie.

Je les adore et les jalouse en même temps. Ils sont toujours ensemble et j'aimerais être encore avec mon frère.

Je du passé quelques heures à réfléchir sur tout et rien car mes parents étaient déjà rentrés.

« Comment c'est passé ta journée ma chérie ? » me demanda mon père.

« Plutôt bien, j'ai fais une séance intéressante … » lui répondis-je.

Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ma tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Je décidai alors d'aller aider ma mère en cuisine, j'adorais cuisiner.

« Coucou m'man » lançais-je négligemment à l'adresse de ma génitrice.

« Bonjour ma poupée, ton père ma dit que ça c'était bien passé aujourd'hui. »

« Plus ou moins… » Ronchonnais-je. « On prépare quoi ? »

« Alors, ton père va faire un barbecue et j'aimerais que tu nous fasses un poêlé de légumes. Je t'ai sortis des poivrons rouges, verts et jaunes, des aubergines, des courgettes, des tomates…Enfin bref, tu te débrouilles. J'ai des choses à faire, appelles moi si tu as besoin d'aide ! » Me dit-elle joyeusement en sortant de la cuisine.

Je savais que lorsqu'elle disait ça, c'était qu'elle allait encore essayé de relancer le dossier de mon frère.

Mais je ne faisais jamais de remarque.

Car au fond, c'est moi la responsable…

« Rose, ma chérie. » je sursautais et vis mon père sur le pas de la porte, un air triste sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« De quoi ? » je fis comme si je n'avais pas compris.

« Je te connais par cœur et je sais que, lorsque tu fais cette tête, tu te dis que c'est ta faute si ton frère a disparu. Mais ce ne l'est pas » Il marqua une pause. « Parfois, ta mère aussi pense que c'est de sa faute. Tu penses que c'est de la faute de maman ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non bien sûr que non ! » J'adoptais malgré moi une expression horrifié.

Ce n'était absolument pas de la faute à ma mère !

Elle a parfaitement su gérer la situation.

« Tu vois, ça te paraît totalement idiot. Eh bien, dis-toi que lorsque tu penses que tout est de ta faute, je pense la même chose que-toi en ce moment -même. » Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

« Mmmh…ça va être bon… » Dit-il en voyant les légumes « Aller, mets-toi au boulot, tu as du pain sur la planche. »

Je souris et me retourna vers le plan de travail.

« Ou plutôt des légumes » dit mon père en rigolant.

Je roulais des yeux en souriant.

Le repas ce passa normalement, ma mère fila directement après et, du coup, je préparais mes habits pour le lendemain et allais directement me coucher.

La nuit passa vite et j'eu l'impression de passé directement de mon lit, à la voiture d'Emmett.

Il me fit la conversation durant tout le trajet me disant qu'il avait tellement hâte que son année de terminale commence enfin.

Emmett avait été sélectionné pour être le quaterback de l'équipe de football du lycée.

Il essayait de me convaincre de me présenter chez les cheerleaders.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés, je cherchais directement Bella.

Je la vis rapidement.

Elle était au bras d'Edward et semblait inquiète.

J'arrivais vers elle et elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras.

« Rosaliiiie ! »

« Bellaaaaaaaaa ! »

« Oh mon dieu » dirent Edward et Emmett en cœur.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Bella, toujours heureuses de se revoir.

Je la connaissais depuis notre dernière rentrée scolaire.

Nous étions toutes les deux nouvelles et nous nous sommes de suite liées d'amitié.

Nous avions rencontrés Edward et Emmett et nous avions rencontrées les Cullen, leur famille, en même temps.

Le proviseur, M. Martin, pris le micro et commença son discours de rentrée des classes.

« Chers élèves, nous partons aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle année scolaire. J'attends de vous, nous attendons de vous, du sérieux, des efforts, un bon comportement voir un comportement irréprochable. Sur ce, les professeurs principaux vont appelés leur classe. »

Il laissa alors la parole à Mme. Terreau.

La pauvre. Elle avait dans sa classe, tous les élèves dit non-adaptés au système scolaire…

Mme. Rovello prit à son tour le micro.

« Pour la première ES. J'appelle:

Ben Cheney

Tyler Crowley

Alice Cullen

Edward Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Lauren Mallory

Mike Newton

Jessica Stanley

Isabella Swan

Et Eric Yorkie »

Ouf, je connais tout le monde.

Heureuse, je me tourne vers Bella et l'entraîne vers Mme. Rovello afin que nous allions en classe.

« Oh je suis confuse. » dit celle-ci en tournant au rouge pivoine. « J'ai oublié quelqu'un… Jasper Whitlock. Désolé Jasper, en plus tu es nouveau… Quel accueil ! » À présent elle riait.

A l'entente du prénom Jasper je détournais le regard de Bella et…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il lui ressemble tellement…

Jasper…

Peut-être que…

Il me vit et me sourit.

« Aller viens Rose » me dit Bella en me tirant le bras.

Une fois arrivé en classe je n'arrivais plus à détacher les yeux du nouveau.

Ces boucles blondes.

Ce regard bleu océan…

Ce sourire charmeur…

Ce visage aux traits fins mais marqués.

Je défaillais, je ne me contrôlais plus…

Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrivait ?

Le temps de midi arriva rapidement.

Je sortis de la classe avec Bella qui avait un air suspicieux sur le visage.

« Dit donc Rose, tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder le nouveau. » me dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« C'est… Je… Non ! »Mentis-je.

« Rose … » grogna-t-elle.

« Bella, c'est juste qu'il me déstabilise…Cette ressemblance, ce prénom en commun… » Dis-je meurtrie.

« Oh Rosalie. » Elle avait enfin compris… « Je sais que sa présence doit te faire te sentir bizarre mais, bon sang, arrête de le bouffer des yeux comme ça ! » elle plaisantait, essayant de me remonter le moral alors que ce n'était pas la peine.

Je sentis des mains me prendre la taille.

« Qui est-ce-que tu bouffes des yeux bébé ? » souffla Emmett dans ma nuque.

« Personne, elle dit des bêtises. »

Encore un mensonge.

Nous nous assîmes à une table.

Alice et Edward nous rejoignirent rapidement.

Et là, _il_ entra dans le réfectoire.

Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un jean foncé délavé par endroit, une veste en cuir noire recouvrait le blanc et contrastait avec ses cheveux couleur or.

Ses pieds étaient chaussés de Dockers noires et usées dont les lacets étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de la chaussure.

Il chercha du regard un endroit où s'assoir.

Emmett lui fit signe de la main et lui cria de venir avec nous.

Je regardais mon amoureux, incrédule.

Il croisa mon regard et me dit tout bas, pour s'expliquer.

« Il serait un bon élément pour l'équipe, t'as vu comme il est bâtis ? »

En effet, Jasper était plutôt bien gaulé.

Grand et musclé.

« Hey mec, moi c'est Emmett et voici Edward, mon frère, Alice, ma sœur, Bella, ma sœur de cœur et copine d'Edward et Rosalie, Ma copine. » Il insista sur le fait que je sois sa petite-amie.

Mon nounours était possessif, comme c'est mignon.

« Et toi, tu te présentes pas ? » dit Edward visiblement agacé.

« Edward » sifflais-je rageusement entre mes dents.

Il roula des yeux.

« Je m'appelle Jasper. Ravi de vous rencontré. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, elles étaient bien droites et très blanches.

Nous commençâmes à parler et je me sentis directement à l'aise avec lui.

Je me mis à côté de lui en biologie, Bella étant à côté d'Edward.

Il m'aida avec ce que je ne comprenais pas et je lui dictais les cours car il n'écrivait pas très vite.

Je l'aimais vraiment bien.

L'heure passa trop vite à mon goût.

Je me rendis en littérature.

Il s'approcha de moi et me sourit timidement.

« Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? » me demanda-t-il tout gêné.

Mon cœur battit plus vite.

« Oui. Oui bien sûr. » Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il m'aime bien lui aussi.

Nous ne dîmes plus un mot de toute l'heure.

Il était concentré et je remarquais que son sourcil s'arquait légèrement lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Comme Mon Jasper.

_Mon dieu Rosalie, arrête de le dévisager comme ça ! Il va croire que tu es folle. _

_Peut-être que je le suis, je lui créé pleins de points communs avec mon frère mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas mon esprit qui me joue des tours et que je n'imagine pas ce que j'aimerais tellement que ce soit._

Le professeur expliquait ce que nous allions étudier et quelle méthode il emploierait pour nous noter.

C'était vraiment ennuyant.

Même Bella, qui adorait la littérature, même ELLE s'ennuyait.

Jasper poussa un long soupir.

l'entendit et se tourna vers nous, mécontent.

« Jeune homme, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé vous pouvez partir. » dit-il, mauvais.

« Non ç'va aller m'sieur. » Répondit Jasper.

Je me tournai vers lui.

Cet accent…

« Doux Jésus. Où diable avez-vous appris à parler de la sorte ? » S'indigna le fan de Shakespeare devant l'accent prononcé de mon voisin.

« Au Texas m'sieur. Y a qu'ça d'vrai, l'Texas. » Répondit Jasper en souriant.

Il vient du Texas.

Comme moi.

Comme _nous._

Peut-être…

J'aimerais tellement que…

« Mademoiselle Hale, je vous conseille fortement d'apprendre à votre frère à parler dignement, sinon je ne pourrais supporter de l'avoir dans mon cours ! » Me dit le professeur, hautain.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas cousins monsieur ! » Ripostai-je.

« Cousin, frère, sœur …c'est pareil ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Ne voulant pas le contrarier d'avantage le premier jour de classe, je ne dis rien mais je me demandais tout de même pourquoi pensait que Jasper et moi étions cousins.

Plus tard, je reçu un petit mot de Jasper.

J : « _Désolé pour toute à l'heure ! »_

R : _« Pas de problème __ »_

J : _« Le prof croit vraiment que l'on est de la même famille ! :p »_

R :_ « Ouais… »_

J : _« Quoi ? »_

R : _« Quoi 'quoi ' »_

J : _« Bah qu'est-ce-que t'as, tu tires une de ces têtes ! »_

R : _« Ah… »_

J : _« J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas, milles excuses ! »_

R : _« Non non, ne t'en fais pas…C'est… une histoire de famille… »_

J : _« Oh. » « J'aimerais bien mieux te connaître, Rosalie Hale __ »_

R : _« Pourquoi ça ? »_

J : _« Bah j'sais pas, j'voudrais être proche de toi. »_

R : _« Euh, j'ai déjà Emmett. »_

J : _« Oui nan mais pas proche comme ça ! »_

R : _« On dit 'non' pas 'nan' »_

J : _« __On dirait ma sœur ! __ Oui je sais »_

R : _« Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais écrire ? »_

J :_ « Je ne sais pas précisément…»_

R : _« Ah. »_

J : _« Alors tu es née ici ? »_

R : _« Non en fait je viens du Texas. »_

J : _« Moi aussi ! :D »_

R : _« Oui je sais »_

J : _« Tu viens de quelle ville ? »_

R : _« Aux environs de Houston et toi ? »_

J : _« Le prof nous regarde ! »_

Effectivement…

Nous nous sommes faits grillés…

L'heure de cours se termina et je sortis de la classe en dernière.

Bella avait déjà rejoint Edward mais Emmett n'était pas là…

Il m'avait pourtant promis…

Déçue, je sortie sur le parking.

Jasper et moi étions garés à côté.

Il me vit et vint vers moi.

« Eh Rosalie ! » M'appela-t-il.

« Oui Jasper ? »

« Tu veux bien me faire faire un p'tit tour de Forks ? » Dit-il en souriant. Puis il parut plus gêné. « Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me suis en voiture ? »

« Ok ! »

Je lui fis visiter la ville en passant par la boutique des Newton, la pâtisserie, l'hôpital, le mini parc de jeux et je finis en beauté, la Push.

Nous nous baladâmes sur la plage.

Un léger vent soufflait sur nos visages.

Nous ne parlions pas.

Nous profitions juste de la présence de l'autre.

Peut-être qu'il disait la vérité après tout.

Peut-être qu'il voulait juste être mon ami.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau d'un champ de blé, le seul de Forks.

Il posa un regard tendre sur moi en souriant.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » l'interrogeais-je.

« Je me disais que… Non rien, laisse tomber. »

« Je n'aime pas du tout les gens qui se ravisent au dernier moment. » plaisantais-je.

« Nos cheveux… » Commença-t-il gêné.

_Oh mon dieu…_

« C'est idiot mais je trouve qu'ils ont la même couleur que le champ. »

Il rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

J'étais toute déboussolée…

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire.

J'en étais persuadé.

C'était lui.

C'était Mon Jasper.

Mais comment lui dire sans qu'il me prenne pour une cinglée ?

Vous imaginez : Hey Jasper, tu serais pas mon frère jumeau disparu il y a neuf ans ?

Non vraiment.

« Rosalie, nous sommes revenus à la voiture… »

« Ah oui eh bien… »

« Ah demain ? » il semblait incertain.

« Ah demain. » le rassurais-je.

Il me sourit et monta dans sa voiture.

Il mit le contact et, avant de partir, il baissa sa vitre.

« Au fait Rosalie. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime beaucoup. »

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et démarra.

Je montais dans ma voiture et rentra chez moi.

Je réfléchissais à comment j'allais gérer tout ça…

* * *

**Histoire « normale »**

_«Demander à un homme qui raconte des histoires_

_de tenir compte de la vraisemblance me paraît aussi_

_ridicule que de demander à un peintre figuratif_

_de représenter les choses avec exactitude.»_

Alfred Hitchcock

**1.**

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures que Nathaniel était allonger sur le sable fin de cette immense plage. À chaque fois qu'il contemplait le paysage, il se disait que l'Île Maurice était le paradis sur terre. Un marchand de glace passa.

L'homme était maigre, très bronzé et sur son menton pointu, pendait une petite barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Il se dirigea en direction du jeune homme, qui était le seul client potentiel de la plage inhabituellement vide. Le vieillard s'assit au côté du beau brun.

-Magnifique ce paysage, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-il.

-Je dirais même que c'est un petit coin de paradis. ajouta le jeune français.

-Mmmh…Je viens du Paradis et c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. plaisanta le vieillard.

-Vous devez sacrément aimé l'endroit d'où vous venez pour dire ça.

-En effet, je l'aimais vraiment. il paraissait nostalgique a la pensée de son pays natal.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté ? demanda Nathaniel.

-Tu sais…parfois la vie…le vieux cherchait ses mots, La vie…ne nous autorise pas toujours à faire ce qu'on souhaiterait.

Nathaniel acquiesça de la tête. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que la vie permettait de faire ou non en fonction de qui on était.

-Que penses-tu du racisme ? demanda soudainement le vieillard.

-Pourquoi cette question ?interrogea le jeune homme.

-Comme ça, c'est un sujet d'actualité. répondit le marchand de glace.

-Mmmh…Tout d'abord je pense que le racisme est certes, un sujet d'actualité mais aussi quelque chose qui traverse les âges. Je trouve ça bête, cette notion de racisme. Tout le monde est différent, autant physiquement, mentalement et biologiquement. Selon moi il est idiot de nier les différences et totalement sot d'essayer de convaincre tout le monde que nous sommes tous les mêmes car aucun être sur Terre n'est le même, même pas les jumeaux. Ce qui est en revanche encore plus débile que de vouloir faire croire que nous sommes tous pareil, c'est d'exterminé ceux que nous jugeons différents de nous. Car si on devait tuer tout les êtres qui diffèrent de notre petite personne, on devrait tuer tout le monde, y compris les animaux et les végétaux. En vérité, la différence, c'est la vie. dit pensivement Nathaniel.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent comme on dit ! s'exclama le barbu. Néanmoins j'ajouterais que la vie en elle-même est une ségrégation. On ne naît pas tous avec les même attributs, les mêmes possibilités ni les mêmes ressources. Nous devons faire avec ce que l'on a, même si parfois, on a pas grand chose.

-Je crois que je vais vous prendre une glace au chocolat. déclara soudainement le jeune homme.

-Et une glace au chocolat, une !

Le vieillard servit Nathaniel et ne lui fit rien payer. La glace était délicieuse, de petits morceaux de chocolat croquaient au milieu de la crème glacée à la texture si douce. Le beau brun se régalait.

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le marchand.

- Nathaniel.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Nathaniel ? Tu viens de France non ? Il devrait y avoir école à cette époque.

-En effet. répondis Nathaniel. Mais j'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus obligé d'y aller depuis deux ans maintenant.

-Oh…je vois. Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon intelligent, tu ne fais pas d'études supérieures ? Je te verrais bien dans la publicité. Ou dans le commerce. Tu as une belle gueule, remarque tu es peut-être mannequin ! le vieux monsieur enchaînait les conclusions hâtives, ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de s'expliquer.

-Je suis ici en voyage d'affaire.

-Tu es le riche héritier d'une grosse entreprise, hein c'est ça ?! Tu ne voudrais pas m'embaucher par hasard ? Je suis un bon homme à tout faire tu sais !

-Non désolé, je ne suis ni héritier, ni PDG d'une quelconque entreprise…En revanche pour ce qui est de l'homme à tout faire je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous employé.

-Tu essaies de me berner petit ? suspecta le vieux.

-Non, absolument pas. Pourquoi toutes ces suspicions ? répliqua Nathaniel.

-Tu viens à l'Île Maurice en voyage, certes d'affaires, et tu n'es ni riche, ni PDG ? Et je suppose que tu n'es pas non plus directeur commercial, cadre ou autre chose de ce genre !

-En effet. confirma le Frenchie.

-Tu es quoi alors ? Escort boy ? dit sarcastiquement le septuagénaire.

-En quelques sortes…

* * *

Bon je me suis un peu emballé au niveau de la fic étant donné que j'ai mis tout le chapitre (vous vouliez de la lecture? Eh bah en voilà !) et j'ai coupé l'histoire "normale" (non je ne lui ai pas donné de titre et oui je suis obligé de l'appelé comme ça).

Très bonne continuation à vous tous et peut-être à bientôt,

Loulou.


End file.
